Hardware34
Hardware34 (Also known as SuperYaridovich999) is Potentate of the Evurikal Legion, he is in charge of all action and is the only person allowed to enact and approve all plans and schemes. A New Clan Hardware34 began clanning on 30th December 2009, where he discovered a clan called LittleBig Allstars Club, Hardware decided to make a clan of his own, known as Lemon Allstars Club, following the playful name of the inspired clan, he then made Doominator5000 his second in command and at the same time, his first member, Lemon Allstars Club soon became Lemon Allstars Clan after meeting JudgingJudy999 (Now Dragon_Kid321) and making an alliance with his clan, Flaming Crossed Swords The Puppet JudgingJudy999 (Called Judge as a nickname) was very manipulative, managing to remove Doominator from the clan and making Hardware attack helpless clans, such as LittleBigCreators and the notorious Akatsuki, which Judge later joined, Hardware, in an act of revenge, got Judge kicked out, Judge tried to resent by trying to rejoin the LAC, but he was turned down for his mutiny A Disgraced "Hero" Hardware was on the track of being one of the larger known clans, he then bagged himself an alliance with a clan called The Sackboy Army, led by SuperHeroMAH (Now SuperMike2000), Hardware later noticed that the clan was one of the clans he saw as a disgrace, so he sought out to destroy TSC, and was successful, however Mike had made another clan, which again was destroyed, and another, again destroyed, Mike then made The Superhero Army and made peace with the LAC The Return of the Judge Judge had returned to the scene and attacked the LAC with his new clan, Flaming Crossed Swords Revelations, he was immedeatley defeated without warning Enter Chimera TSA had became the LAC's main alliance, but TSA was attacked by a clan known as the Chimeran Crusaders, led by ChimeranDinos, the LAC provided support to it's alliance and managed to defeat CC, who made an alliance with the LAC The NANo Wars Mike has been suspectable of using the LAC for his own protection, resulting NANo Empire to attack them, the two clans exchanged blows, but the tide turned when NANo, Chimeran Crusaders and the LAC teamed up and destroyed TSA The Sackboy Clan Mark 2 Mike was not finished yet, he had remade The Sackboy Club, renaming it as The Sackboy Clan Revelations, stealing the last two parts in the name from the LAC itself and one of it's past enemies, it was destroyed by the LAC, Mike then joined the LAC for peace The Juke The LAC were attacked by Blood Star Rebellion, who wanted a create war, Hardware was not sure on what a create war was, so he just published a random level with his personal machine, the Invertageddon, the create war mysteriously vanished, but Juke wanted a personal spar with Hardware's mech, Chimera betraying Hardware in the process by forcing Hardware to admit defeat when Juke mistakenly destroyed Hardware's mech without Hardware being inside it, he managed to best Hardware, but he did not want LAC to be closed down, merely changing it's name, seeing it as too childish, it temporialy changed to Phazon Overdrive Clan, but Hardware settled on Lightning Aerodex Clan Cutter Clan Caboose1424563, the current second-in-command of the LAC, was threatened by Cutter Clan, however the LAC put them in their place The Create War The LAC were attacked by Chaos Clan, who had belittled the clan for no apparent reason, the create war ended in a draw Lewis, the Living Fraud Caboose was again threatened, this time by Lewis300199 and his clan, LAMSTAR (Dubbed Lamestar by the community), Hardware beat Lewis and they became allies, however this alliance was short lived when the LAC discovered Lewis' secrets, and then began the wars with Lamestar, with the LAC winning each time and Lamestar claiming victory, the LAC then began ignoring Lewis The Dark Zephyr Republic Hardware decided to rename the clan to Dark Zephyr Republic, and changing it's feel and setting Vorox Corporation Chimera had returned to clanning, despite becoming allies with DZR, he sided with Lewis and attacked them, but DZR retaliated by making a create war and bested Vorox Axis and the United Order DZR was later threatened by a force known as Axis, a large alliance group, so Hardware decided to fight fire with fire, and called upon his allies to form an alliance group, Hardware had proposed that Chimera lead then with himself as second-in-command, but Hardware was belittled when Chimera chose Lewis over Hardware, he then took things into his own hands and made the United Order, led by himself, TopBooger and Gallefrey10, Axis and the UO breifly settled their differences, but after suffering a betrayal, Axis and UO resumed their hostility, however Axis had deteriated and Hardware breifly left clanning to ursue filmography The Enclave Hardware then returned to clanning by opening The Enclave a paramilitaristic clan The Fallen Republic The Enclave was almost immedeatly attacked by the renewed Fallen Republic, however, they began ignoring their threats, which came directly from Chimera Turan Empire Fallen Republic then faded away, but Chimera resorted to joining Turan Empire, the Enclave breifly had peace until their allies, the Imperial Legion, had done something with Atomic Legion, leading Turan to step in and attack the Imperial Legion, Turan that rashly involved The Enclave with no warning, and began two wars with them The Evurikal Legion The Enclave and Resistance merged to create the Evurikal Legion, their pact ended when Sticker left, 2 months later Sticker would berate the Legion and blame them for his own loss, as well as telling lies to his members about Hardware, comments reading "Resistance_Will_Rise" also spawned on Evurikal Legion property. Return from Inactivity Hardware later went into inactivity, resulting in a loss of many members, including Haler. Hardware later returned and began repairing the Legion. He also defeated Swordsman_9 in a create war. Category:Hardware34 Category:Senate